


New Things

by Obsessed_Frenchie



Series: Airplanes fanfictions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes References, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Theo, Kinda, M/M, Mason is the best Goda, Smut, bi liam, blowjob, gay theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Frenchie/pseuds/Obsessed_Frenchie
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Airplanes by Captainmintyfresh.Liam and Theo have been back from their road trip for a couple of weeks and life is more hectic than ever, leaving few occasions for the couple to be intimate. But Liam is growing impatient and wants to try new things with Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Airplanes fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063871
Kudos: 40





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



> Hey there! 
> 
> As said in the summary, this is a fanfiction based on Airplanes by Captainmintyfresh. She's not aware I'm publishing this but I asked her a while back if she had an issue with people publishing fanfictions based on her work and she said no so here I am! 
> 
> Originally, I wasn't going to publish this one-shot because it was the first time in literal years I was writing smut, but well, I'd still like to get feedback on it and I really enjoyed writing it so... yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Liam had been back from his road trip with his now boyfriend for almost 2 weeks and life had been more hectic than ever. He had said goodbye to his alpha and his pack after a week as they all went back to their respective schools, and he was still trying to catch up on his own school work, as the next semester was approaching quickly and his grades were not looking good. Moreover, he also had almost double the normal amount of Lacrosse practice because Coach Finstock was punishing him for missing so many. Apart from that, his social life outside of school was drastically reduced, both due to his load of homework and to his parents grounding him for the next 10 years.

The rules were strict. He had to go home right after school - or practice, depending of the day. He was only allowed one friend over at a time, and only to help him study, plus they had to leave before dinner time. No video games, no sleepovers and no going out on a school night. He was only allowed to have a little bit of fun on weekends, which included seeing Theo (who would only enroll in school again in January). This rule was the one he was the maddest about, although his parents were right to impose it on him, seeing how easily Liam got distracted by the chimera's presence. But after spending more than a month in his sole company, he had grown dependent of it, and although he'd never admit it out loud, he missed his boyfriend every second they were apart. How cheesy of him.

To be honest, the couple had quickly found a way around the annoying rule. After his night escapade on the first night he was back in Beacon Hills, Liam's parents had informed him of the new rules in place; and for the first couple of days, the boys had behaved.

That was until one night, when Liam was pulling his hair over some math problem at 11pm and he'd heard a short rasping at his window. When he'd turned to look, he'd been both surprised and relieved to see a smirking Theo clinging to his window seal. He'd quickly gone to open the window as quietly as he could and let his boyfriend come in. He'd asked in a hushed tone what was the chimera doing here, and Theo had whispered that he couldn't sleep. Liam knew what that was code for, and he'd missed him too. They'd hugged and kissed, math problem be damned, and Theo slept by his side that night. Well, until 4 in the morning when Liam's stepdad's alarm went off, waking both of them up. After a quick kiss and a promise to see each other again soon, Theo had slipped back out the window before the Doctor came to check on his stepson, a habit both of the teenager's parents had picked up to make sure their son was not sneaking out in the middle of the night again. They had no idea how smart it was of them, but nobody could be smart enough to prevent two crazily in love dumb supernatural teenagers from seeing each other whenever they wanted.

From that night on, Liam would text Theo his mom and step dad's schedule in advance and the chimera would sneak inside his boyfriend's room at night, when they knew they would be safe for a few hours. It wasn't much, they hadn't seen each other more than three times - for only 4 to 6 hours at a time - during the last week, but it was enough for the both of them not to go crazy from being apart. Liam knew it helped Theo sleep better, Theo knew it helped relieving with Liam's stress from school. They both wished the beta's parents would get that, but they also knew Liam was supposed to be grounded, so they couldn't ask for too much.

Nevertheless, their little schemes allowed them to grow more intimate as the nights went on. Mostly, they hadn't done anything more than cuddle and sleep - or nap, really; but on a couple of occasions, they explored each other, although a bit nervously, still getting used to their new level of closeness and their rather awkward and perilous situation. Liam cherished every new experience dearly, and was growing hungry for more, but he didn't want to push Theo to do anything we wasn't comfortable with.

He tried approaching Theo about the subject on their first weekend together, when they were comfy and safe in the chimera's new apartment, and on another occasion when they were secretly cuddling in his bed late on a school night, but in the end, he had no idea how to ask this kind of things without sounding ridiculous. So he chickened out.

* * *

One day during lunch break, Liam told Mason about their secret meetings, and his best friend obviously couldn't help getting all excited and nosy:

"Oh my, tell me everything! You guys went passed 3rd base yet?", he whispered to Liam although their table was empty.

"Mason!", Liam almost yelled, his cheeks getting red.

"What? Am I not your Goda? And your best friend? Come on, you don't have to tell me any details - although, you are absolutely welcomed to if you want, only if you want," he grinned, "but you can just tell me where you're at generally. I want to help!", he exclaimed, trying to look sincere. Liam knew it was partially true, but he also knew Mason was nosy and generally liked this kind of juicy talk. He couldn't help smiling sheepishly though, because he wanted to tell him, he was just a little embarrassed. He sighed.

"Er. Okay, well, no.", he admitted quietly. "We're pretty much exactly where we were last time you and I talked about it." He saw in his friend's look that he remembered the 'hot penis' discussion and they both chuckled lightly.

"So, only... hand and humping action, I'm guessing.", Mason said. Liam nodded, maybe a little sadly. "I feel like you'd like to go further but you don't know how...", he guessed again.

"Yeah, I mean, what we do is nice, and I mean... Really nice," he started to explain, getting lost in his steamy memories for a second, before resuming, "but I'd like to try new things, you know?"

Mason looked absolutely over the mood Liam was finally opening up. He shone a bright, supportive smile to the beta:

"Yeah! Of course, it's completely normal. But why not just talk about it with Theo? To be honest I thought he'd already be all over your ass by this point.", the human chuckled. Liam grimaced, his words summoning indecent pictures in his mind, but it didn't stop Mason from going on. "You know, from what little information you gave me about your first time, I figured he was pretty... engaging.", he explained. The werewolf sighed painfully.

"Yeah... Me, too. I mean, it doesn't really help that we saw each other maybe 5 times top since we're back, and only once at his place... Not great for privacy and all.", Liam said and Mason nodded understandingly. "But I guess I still expected him to try something.", he lamented. His best friend gave him a pitiful smile.

"Right. Maybe he's unsure of how to proceed? In any case, as your Goda I have to tell you: Communication is key.", he declared wisely. Liam snorted loudly but still had to agree:

"I know, but I don't know what to say!", he pleaded miserably. "I don't want to scare him off, or to embarrass myself completely. You know how bad I am with words..."

"Right, right...". Mason thought for a second. "How did you guys decide to, you know,-"

"Please don't say it!", Liam tried to interrupt, guessing where his friend was getting to…

"- touch each other's junks for the first time?"... And failed miserably. He hid his burning face in his hands and grunted. Mason wouldn't just let go though, he had to answer.

"We didn't say much. I was a little reluctant at first because we were in the bed of his truck, outside, but then it was all, you know... Kissing and grabbing, and sexy looks and 'oh well would you look at that, my t-shirt is off and I unbuttoned your jeans!' and we knew we both wanted it so it just... happened.", he ranted while flailing his hands around awkwardly and avoiding Mason's gaze.

"Wow, it was terribly worded but it sounded so freaking sexy. I guess you both being supernatural really helps understanding each other without talking...", he thought out loud. "You can use it! You know for normal humans I wouldn't recommend doing anything without asking for clear consent first, but you two understand each other beyond words, right?", he asked excitedly. Liam was starting to get his point.

"I guess? But what if I'm wrong?", he asked nervously. Mason sighed.

"Well if you have any doubts, then I really recommend using actual words. It's the only way, bro.", he concluded. Liam let his head fall to the table in a loud thump. Mason gave him another pained look. "Okay, let's see. What did you tell me you wanted to do with him about 30 seconds ago?"

Liam looked at him with a quizzical look before thinking. "I said I wanted to try new things, that's all.", he remembered.

"Exactly!", Mason exclaimed. "And you can just tell him that, and see how he reacts or what he has to say. He's not dumb, he'll probably know what you mean. And I'm pretty sure you'll know right away if he's on board or not by... sniffing him or something."

Liam groaned in disgust, although it was partly how he knew if Theo liked what they were doing or not, to be honest. He still wasn't convinced of this plan though. But it was pretty much all he had and he really wanted to get other parts of his body involved in their intercourse in the near future, so he finally relented.

"Yeah okay, I'll try. Thank you Goda.", he told Mason with a thankful smile and a pat on the shoulder. His best friend smiled at him brightly.

"And you'll tell me all about it after, right?", he asked with a suggestive wink. Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it after. You're not gonna shut up about it for a week if I don't.", he teased back.

"Damn right I won't! Now, for the practical aspect, open wide and don't forget to cover your teeth with your lips, because-"

"Oh my God, Mase, I swear-!", Liam cut his best friend loudly, clasping both hands on his burning ears. It only made the black teen crackle wildly again.

* * *

A few days later, the weekend came and Liam was ready to take action. Well, as ready as a nervous, rather inexperienced, horny bisexual teenage boy could be in his situation.

Theo and him had planned to see each other all day on Saturday and spend the night together at the chimera's place, just like they had done on the previous weekend, and Liam was pretty certain sexy times would ensue. Actually, he had made sure of it by not engaging in any sexual contact with his boyfriend on Thursday evening when he had snuck inside his bedroom. He wanted to, for sure, but he was very tired and had practice the next day, which he used as an excuse to get a proper night's sleep. Theo had looked a bit confused but didn't question it, and they'd fallen asleep in each other's embrace.

So when Saturday came and went and the couple had the perfect "date day" together, Liam was starting to be optimistic about the success of his little plan. As evening rolled out, the boys retreated into Theo's apartment, leaving their purchase of the day laying in a corner.

The place was still pretty empty apart from the stuff Derek gracefully gave away, plus a few more necessities bought at the dollar store. The mattress Derek gave Theo upon leaving his own loft was a nice bonus, though. Apparently, it used to be Peter's, from when he was living at his nephew's, but Derek had it deep cleaned professionally so it looked brand new. It was virtually bare apart from Theo's beat up pillow and old blanket, so Liam had insisted on buying new bedsheets and stuff to make it a real bed. Especially considering it was simply set on the floor because the chimera didn't even have a bed frame. Theo was hard to convince, but Liam argued that one, he would be sleeping in said bed quite often and he'd liked it to be comfy; and two, it was his personal "welcome to your new home" gift for him. His boyfriend had finally relented upon being promised "amazing sex" in his new sheets.

So, Liam was pretty confident the evening would go well. After they both showered and ate a quickly put together dinner, they settled on the freshly made bed to watch a movie on Liam's laptop. After all, he was still on a mission to make Theo catch up with his stolen childhood, so he'd chosen a Disney movie the chimera had never seen.

To be honest, though, the beta was hoping Theo would get bored of it after a little while and they could finally get to the part of the night he'd been waiting for all day. They laid in bed in their PJs (loose t-shirts and boxer briefs), half sitting against the wall behind them, their shoulders pressed together reassuringly, and their bare legs interwoven. At some point during the first 20 minutes of the movie, Theo's hand found its place on Liam's thigh, his thumb caressing his skin absentmindedly. It was a casual, almost unconscious gesture, but it sent butterflies flailing in the boy's stomach. He smiled and crept closer to his boyfriend, turning on his side so he could press his whole body against Theo's warm one and settle his head on his shoulder. The other boys lifted his arm as a reflex, welcoming Liam's embrace without even moving his gaze from the screen.

A few weeks back, the beta would have never thought they'd ever be so comfortable together. But now, this level of affection and intimacy had become completely normal for the both of them. For a few minutes, he let himself melt into the comforting sensation, breathing in Theo's light fir and citrus scent deeply.

When it was clear Liam was not watching the movie anymore, Theo's hand slowly crept to his side and slid under his loose shirt, drawing a content sigh out of Liam as goosebumps followed the warm path on his skin. He felt the chimera bury his face into his hair and take a slow breath, before kissing his scalp lightly. Liam had his own free hand into motion a second later, caressing Theo's abdomen and chest. He raised his head to look at his boyfriend, and an unmistakable whiff of arousal met his nose at the same time as his blue eyes met green ones. Theo smiled softly, and without a word, they dove into a heated kiss, filled with love and envy.

The kiss quickly deepened into a battle of tongues and lips biting, leaving both of them panting and hungry for more. Their bodies pressed together further, hands roaming under each other's shirts freely, until Liam shifted to sit on top of Theo's hips with his legs on each side. From his new position, the beta turned around just a second to shut his laptop and put it aside on the floor. The chimera, on the other hand, used this opportunity to swiftly rid Liam of his top and the couple went back to their excited making out session.

The beta was now fully aware of their trapped erections pressing together under him as the room filled with the maddening scent of their desire. He rolled his hips almost as a reflex and was immediately rewarded by a soft moan and a hair tug by his lover. Said lover straightened his posture, chasing the heat of Liam's chest, before pushing the beta's head to the side so he could cover his neck and shoulders with a trail of burning kisses, soon turning into licks and soft bites. Liam couldn't help a few strangled moans from escaping his lips as he rocked helplessly in Theo's embrace, hands holding onto his strong shoulders like a life boat while he was getting lost in the blissful sensations. He snapped out of his trance just long enough to pull the chimera's bothersome t-shirt on top of his head and throw it out of the way dramatically, and just like that they were back to devouring each other's mouth.

They wrestled around the bed sensually for a few more minutes before Liam's mind cleared enough for him to remember his original plan for the night. Although overwhelmed with lust and pleasure, he couldn't help suddenly feeling a little nervous about his next move. He tried his best to conceal the nagging feeling, but it seemed Theo took notice. His hands slowed down their exploration of Liam's body and pushed him away slightly instead.

"Is everything alright? You smell nervous all of a sudden.", he asked worriedly while locking his gaze into Liam's. The beta quickly averted his eyes, nervousness creeping further underneath his skin.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.", he said pathetically, fully aware Theo could tell that he was lying. And indeed, the chimera didn't look convinced for a bit, the worried frown of his brows only furthering.

"It's just...", he started to mumble, racking his brain for the right thing to say. "You know, I like what we do, and what we've been doing for the past weeks, y'know, sex wise," he muttered sheepishly while his cheeks took a deep shade of crimson, "but, huh... I'd like to try something new. If that's okay with you.", he finally managed a bit too quickly. Theo's frowning eyebrows shot the opposite direction, curving endlessly to the sky. He looked surprised, but not pissed, Liam realized.

Slowly, a small but telling grin appeared on his boyfriend's face before he answered, his deep voice sweet and silky like honey: "What do you have in mind?"

Liam felt his own mouth stretch into a mirroring smile, a weight lifting off his shoulders. He huffed quietly in relief, and was suddenly very aware of the powerful stench of arousal wafting in waves from the awaiting chimera underneath him.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see.", he finally answered in a voice he hoped to be seductive and teasing.

Mason was right (as always), being able to read Theo's chemosignals made it all pretty easy. He was now convinced that if he tried anything the chimera wasn't comfortable with, he'd sense it immediately. Filled with a newfound confidence, he slowly went back to kissing his boyfriend, aware of the complete control he had over him on this very instant.

The realization shook him a little, but he tried not to let his racing mind lead him on an anxious spiral again. Instead, he focused his attention on Theo's body language and noises, filling his senses with every twitch, shiver, breath, every skipping beats of his heart that proved he was enjoying Liam's treatment.

When he was sure Theo was positively squirming in anticipation of his 'surprise', Liam used his position on top of his boyfriend to push him back into the bed so that he was lying comfortably. Without a word, he made his way down the chimera's mouth to his jaw, then his neck. He caught an ear lobe between his lips, then sucked at the sensitive skin under it, earning himself a loud moan and a few involuntary scratches on the back. Theo bucked his hips against Liam's, as if to tell 'look what you're doing to me', and it was the beta's turn to whimper against his lover's skin. He had to focus on Theo's pleasure though, he thought. He couldn't be distracted.

Quickly, he resumed his travel on the chimera's body, lips grazing his shoulder, tongue licking eagerly between his pecs, before moving to a hard and sensitive nipple. He sucked at it while caressing the other with one hand, like he had done a few times before, knowing it made Theo go crazy. And indeed, the teen was squirming and whimpering quietly as he watched Liam's with wildfire in his eyes, meanwhile one of his hands had found a place in his boyfriend's longish hair, stroking and pulling uncontrollably.

What came next was the newer part. Liam's mouth didn't stop around Theo's ribcage after a few open mouth kisses like it usually did. Breathing deep to steady his heartbeat and calm his nerves, the beta backed down again, bringing his face lower on Theo's body, lower than he's ever been. He heard a breath catch in his boyfriend's throat when he sucked at the soft skin around his navel while caressing his strong legs with the hand that wasn't supporting him.

Purposefully avoiding his final destination - both for teasing purpose and because he was slightly nervous still - he straightened his head to look at Theo's face. He was left breathless at the sight in front of him: his boyfriend, covered in a thin layer of sweat and smelling like pure lust, was looking at him through hooded eyelids, awaiting and helpless.

It was the best encouragement he could get to move forward, so he lowered himself further down until he was face to face with Theo's tight underwear. He marveled at the sight of his thick erection twitching in envy in its fabric cage, breathing in the maddening smell of pre-cum seeping through it, before averting his path to lay feather light kisses on his lower belly, where a thin line of hair adorned his lightly tan skin. He moved to his hips next, lowering the elastic band of Theo's boxers just enough that he could suck at the poking bones. The chimera whimpered loudly and pulled on a handful of his hair desperately, asking for more. Smirking, Liam briefly wondered if he would be able to make him come just from intense teasing. He knew he almost did the first time Hayden did the same to him.

But it wasn't the plan. The plan was to make Theo feel so good he'd forget his own name. So Liam finally broke the last barrier concealing the object of his desire, pulling the piece of fabric down Theo's legs. The teen immediately complied, raising his hips eagerly to help with the maneuver, his hard cock sticking on the inside of his underwear before springing back against his belly with a wet slap, free at last. Liam quickly fumbled with his lover's legs so he could remove the piece of clothing completely and sat back between them, in awe.

A deep shade of red crept up his face, but the same one was coloring Theo's, so he didn't feel too embarrassed. It wasn't like he'd never seen his boyfriend completely naked and hard as a rock before, but the position he was in offered a whole new level of intimacy. Their eyes locked into each other again; Theo's open and inviting, Liam's hot and hungry. The beta didn't waste any more time before plunging back to his previous activity.

Holding one of his leg slightly up, he sucked at the chimera's inner thigh, getting slowly closer to his goal. Finally, his mouth was just inches away from Theo's erection, but instead of diving in, he brought an eager hand to the mix and gave it a long and pointed stroke. Theo immediately chocked on a moan, finally getting the friction he was dying for. Liam's thumb glided over the red tip, smearing pre-cum over the whole length as the warm member twitched in excitation.

Then, after getting comfortable on his knees, Liam finally lowered his mouth over it, pressing a few wet kisses all over the length first, before licking the tip while holding the tense erection with one hand. Theo panted heavily, and his hand was back into Liam's hair in an instant. All nerves gone, the beta kept repeating to himself to just do whatever he liked himself, positive he wouldn't screw it up if he was attentive to his boyfriend's signals. So after another swirl of his tongue around the pulsing tip, he finally let the wet cock slide between his lips slowly, earning himself another pleasured gasp.

Theo's happy noises only increased in number and volume after Liam started to bob his head up and down the length a few times, with more ease and speed each passing second. Lips tight and hand following their lead, he pressed his tongue on the bundle of nerves under his tip each time he went back up, knowing it was an extra sensitive area. He was rewarded with a light push and pull movement from Theo's hand in his hair, guiding each stroke, meanwhile his hips shook and trembled half unconsciously.

"Oh my- Oh Liam, you're so... Aaah.", he grunted breathily. When Liam looked up to his face, the chimera had his head thrown back and eyes closed in pure bliss.

"That good, huh?", he whispered with a cocky grin. Theo opened his eyes and smiled back weakly.

"You have no idea, Pumpkin."

Satisfied and full of confidence, Liam took the member back inside his mouth while maintaining eye contact and witnessed the cloud of pleasure take over his boyfriend's expression again. This time, he tried to take Theo deeper in his mouth, letting the head press slightly against the rim of his throat before moving back up to avoid gagging. If the chimera's noises were anything to go by, Liam would say he was doing a pretty good job.

Relaxed, he took a deep breath through his nose, filling his lungs with the intoxicating scent of the chimera's sweaty pubes mixed with saliva and other bodily fluids, all heavy with sultry desire. As a result, he was suddenly reminded of his own aching arousal and shifted uncomfortably. The feeling was getting distracting, he needed some kind of relief if he wanted to go on.

Without stopping his sweet administration on Theo, Liam shifted to stand on all fours with his legs spread open and reached to his own erection with his free hand. He quickly pushed his pre-cum stained boxers out of the way, tucking the band under his balls as his hard cock sprung free. The relief was short lived though, and he couldn't help giving himself a few hard strokes, the wetness spreading to his hands and length. The resulting moans and whimpers rumbling in his throat were muffled against Theo's cock, which made the chimera open his eyes and look down at his boyfriend.

"Are you touching yourself?", he asked in a breath. Liam immediately stopped everything he was doing, as if caught red handed doing something terrible. He looked up to his boyfriend with a sorry smile. "Oh no, no you don't have to stop!", Theo clarified quickly. He wet his lips. "It's pretty hot.", he whispered with a smirk. Liam's felt a shiver of arousal go down his whole body at his words, and quickly went back to sucking his boyfriend off while his hand resumed the languid but strong strokes on himself.

The beta had to admit it wasn't the easiest to stay focused on Theo's pleasure when he was burning with if himself, but he did his best to maintain a good rhythm as he felt and heard Theo getting increasingly more inarticulate in his moaned pleads for Liam to continue 'just like that'. His skin burned under the beta's fingers, his heartbeat pounded wildly in his ears as his hips kept bucking up as if chasing the warmth of Liam's mouth, and the hand in his hair clenched and unclenched on an offbeat rhythm. Liam could tell he was getting close, and this thought alone was almost enough to throw him over the edge of his own pleasure. He had to wait though, this was about Theo, all for Theo.

Ready to focus solely on his boyfriend's satisfaction, he let go of his own leaking erection and brought his hand up to Theo's tense balls, caressing them like he knew the chimera did to himself when he'd masturbate. He'd witnessed it once, and it was the hottest shit ever. As expected, a surprised gasp escaped Theo's mouth and Liam felt the already hard cock between his lips swell even further against his tongue.

"Fuck, Liam I- uh. I'm close.", Theo whined breathlessly. Liam moaned loudly as an answer. He knew the chimera meant it more as a warning, but he wasn't about to stop, even if it meant doing something he never thought he'd let happen to himself. In fact, he suddenly really wanted it to happen to himself. The chimera tried to pull on his hair anyways, but Liam was not having any of it.

"Aah, Pumpkin!", Theo choked. "I'm-, ah! I'm gonna come!"

After a few more seconds of fast, jaw-aching sucking, Liam was rewarded for his efforts as Theo exploded in his mouth in a strangled cry of pleasure, back arching impossibly high.

The beta kept sucking until the last drop of semen was pooling in his mouth and Theo was forcing him to stop with his hands around his head, grimacing from the uncomfortable post-coital over stimulation. Liam released his boyfriend's cock, now going limp, and sat back on his folded legs. Theo was looking at him like he was an angel coming down of Earth, his expression full of awe and his eyes still hazed by his recent climax. Liam wanted to smile, or say something, but he still had a mouthful of cum he wasn't entirely sure what to do with just yet.

"You didn't have to... You know...", the chimera finally said, unaware of Liam's dilemma. In the end, the beta decided that if he was willing to take it in his mouth, he might as well go all the way. He swallowed thickly and audibly, and witnessed as Theo's eyebrows shot to his hair line. "Oh, you still had it... I mean you hadn't...", he sputtered awkwardly. Liam couldn't help chuckling.

"M'sorry. I hope it doesn't bother you.", he said.

"No. NO! Absolutely not. I just didn't think you'd go this far. But, huh, I like it.", he answered with a smirk. To be honest, Liam didn't think it was completely disgusting either, especially if Theo liked it.

He smiled back and moved forward to take his lover in his arms, Theo meeting him eagerly and pressing their lips together. Their tongue quickly met, sharing Theo's taste between them, and the renewed contact reminded Liam of his own unfaltering erection pressing against his boyfriend's hip. Said boyfriend seemed to feel it too, because his hands traveled down Liam's body until he was cupping his ass from underneath his boxers and sliding them down. The beta helped the best he could, until the annoying piece of clothing was down to one of his ankles. The two teens started to move their hips together, Liam unceremoniously humping against his boyfriend, craving contact and relief.

After a few minutes of hungry making out and hands flailing around each other's body, Theo shifted the couple around until Liam was the one laying on his back. Settling between his boyfriend legs, he quickly wrapped his hand around Liam's demanding erection and started to pump it in a steady rhythm, leaving the beta panting heavily. Theo knew exactly how to get him off fast and hard, flicking his thumb over his swollen tip every so often and applying the perfect amount of pressure.

The fact that Liam was pretty worked up already greatly shortened the time it took for him to be mumbling sweet nonsense at his skilled boyfriend while bucking his hips in sync with his fast strokes, his orgasm approaching quickly. After just a couple more minutes and with the help of Theo's lips teasing his hard nipples, Liam finally met his release with a loud moan, hot springs of cum shooting on his tense abdomen and dribbling down the chimera's hand. Vanquished by his orgasm, Liam closed his eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for his heartbeat to come back to an healthier rate. He felt Theo reach for the box of tissues that had permanent residence next to his bed and start to clean him up gently. An uncontrollable and tender smile tugged at his lips and he opened his eyes.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you.", he said quietly.

"Well, you cleaned mine up, in a way, so...", Theo retorted with a grin. Liam couldn't help chuckling at the innuendo. "And," the chimera started more hesitantly, "you deserve it after tonight.", he said, cheeks painting red. Liam felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach again, but instead of answering something sweet, a cocky smirk blossomed on his face.

"What is it? Are you admitting I'm great at something?", he teased. Theo rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"Yes, Pumpkin, I'm admitting you're great at sucking dick. Happy?", he teased back.

"If it's yours, very.", Liam answered without missing a beat.

* * *

"Honestly I have no idea why we didn't try this sooner.", Liam admitted breathlessly, still recovering from the mind blowing orgasm Theo just gave him with his mouth.

The couple had woken up with the sun around an hour ago, and Liam had been happy to find his boyfriend in an excellent mood and smelling like sweet arousal. After making out languidly and touching each other everywhere for what seemed to be an eternity, Theo had surprised the beta by going down on him with the eagerness and confidence Liam had been hoping to see for days, as if his own performance from the previous night had woken up something in the chimera.

Theo chuckled at Liam's comment, still wiping his mouth off of the mix of cum and saliva dribbling around it. When he was done, he laid himself down at the beta's side.

"I'm serious!", Liam exclaimed. "We're like, amazing at it, why didn't we just go for it sooner? I know I wanted to.", he added with a suggestive smirk.

"Me, too.", Theo admitted quietly, smirking back. Liam slid against the sheets to snuggle onto his side and the chimera followed his lead, wrapping himself around the younger teen's body. Their heads turned to look at each other, nose almost touching.

"So why didn't you? Were you nervous?", Liam asked in a whisper. Theo didn't break eye contact like he expected him to.

"Were you?", he asked back instead, in true Theo manner. The smug grin tugging at his lips told Liam he very much already knew the answer.

"A little.", he said almost sincerely, something he was still getting used to doing, especially when Theo and him had made not admitting their "weaknesses" to each other some kind of overly competitive game. Theo's eyebrows raised a little in surprise and his smile softened.

"Why?", he asked simply, with no animosity or hint that he was mocking Liam. They'd slipped into one of these precious moments of 'real sincere talk', it seemed. Liam sighed, hoping the foot in his mouth wouldn't betray him again.

"You always were the most, you know... Forward with these things. At least in the beginning. So when you didn't try to do new things... I guess I thought maybe you weren't that interested? I don't know.", he huffed nervously. Theo didn't look offended, so it was apparently a success.

"I get it.", he said. "The thing is... You have a lot more experience than I do and so... Maybe I was just a little nervous too.", he finally admitted. Liam smiled brightly, rejoicing at his boyfriend's sincerity.

"You clearly didn't need to be.", he chuckled.

"Are you saying I'm great at sucking dick?", Theo asked mockingly, imitating Liam from the previous night.

"I guess I am,", the beta retorted. "But not as great as me.", he added smugly. "I bet I can make you come in less than 10 minutes with this mouth.", he exclaimed proudly while pointing at his face with a thumb.

"Are you really challenging me to a suck off?", Theo snorted incredulously. Instead of answering, Liam assaulted his mouth with his, reversing their position to pin Theo against the bed and take care of his revived erection.

He won his bet, but Theo beat him on the same afternoon when he asked Liam if he could also try something a bit different and Liam eagerly said yes, and the chimera proceeded to push his legs up and open and slipped his tongue against his hole, clearly proving he wasn't scared to try new things anymore.

* * *

"Oooh I know that smile!" Was the first thing Mason exclaimed upon Liam entering the back of his car on the next day, when he picked him up to go to school.

"Hey Corey, what's up?", Liam greeted the chimera sitting on the passenger seat, ignoring his best friend on purpose. Corey smirked, sharing a knowing look with Liam through the rear view mirror.

"Oh no, no no no, you're not getting away with telling me everything about this weekend.", Mason said while turning around to look at his best friend. Liam sighed, but the amused smile remained of his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mase.", he lied very obviously in an unnatural tone. "Shouldn't you start driving? We're gonna be late.", he added, just for fun.

"Come on man! If anything happened, it's because I helped you, so don't hold back on me or I quit as you're Goda!", the black teen threatened dramatically. Unable to keep his composure any longer, Liam bursted into laughter while Mason was throwing daggers at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything. When we're alone.", he added with a quick look to his friend's boyfriend. The chimera suddenly vanished from the seat, using his camouflage power.

"Just pretend I'm not here.", his voice came from the seemingly empty seat. Liam snorted, not ready to comply.

"You know I'll tell him everything you tell me later. Might as well include him in the discussion now.", Mason pointed out - quite rightly so, Liam had to admit. He winced, looking between the two seats in front of him.

"Fine.", he finally surrendered. "But only if you start driving, I can't stand the way you're staring at me.", he said while shoving his friend's shoulder gently. Mason happily turned around and started the car.

"Soooo, by the half-dreamy half-horny look on your face, I'm guessing you did do the thing you said you wanted to do.", the human declared suggesting as soon as the car was moving.

"If you can tell just by looking at my face, why do you ask?", Liam retorted immediately. Corey, who had since reappeared on his seat, chuckled quietly.

"Details, man. I need them.", Mason answered quickly. "So how was it? Did only you do it or did he too?", he added excitedly. Liam sighed, defeated, but the dreamy smile was back on his face as he recalled the steamy memories of his weekend.

"Both. And a little more. And no, I won't go into details but yes it was great.", the beta admitted a little shyly.

Mason was practically jumping up and down his seat, chuckling happily. He looked like a proud parent whose kid had won his first game. Liam shook his head exasperatedly but without losing the amused grin tugging on his lips.

"Wait.", Mason exclaimed suddenly, sitting straight. "What does 'a little more' mean? Did you guys-?"

"No. No we didn't... Go all the way.", Liam was quick to cut his best friend.

"I think he either means fingering or rimming.", Corey chimed in laconically.

Both Mason and Liam gasped loudly, except the first had a huge smile on his face and shiny eyes, and the second a horrified expression and was choking on his spit.

"Oh my-! Nobody fingered anybody!", the werewolf couldn't help shouting indignantly, face burning red.

"Rimming it is, then.", Corey said calmly, turning his head to his ecstatic boyfriend. Liam was now debating throwing himself out of the moving car, but only managed to hide his face in his hands while cursing his laughing friends.

"I hate you guys.", he whined miserably.

"Sure you do, buddy!", Mason retorted back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it (or if you didn't), it would mean the world to me to get feedback on my work!


End file.
